onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanktop Master
Tanktop Master (タンクトップマスター, Tankutoppumasutā) is the S-Class, Rank 15, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Much like the other heroes with the Tanktop motif, Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole, Tanktop Master is a muscular man with a tank top and short hair. However, unlike the other Tanktop heroes, no known color is associated with Tanktop Master's name. In the first anniversary color spread of the manga, he is shown with blonde hair and a blue tank top. Gallery Tank-top Master anime artwork.png|Anime artwork Personality Tanktop Master has a chivalrous nature, which can be seen when he noted that even if Tatsumaki is ranked 2nd, he should not let a "little girl" handle dangerous enemies on her own, despite the fact that Tatsumaki is actually an adult. He is also unafraid to admit defeat, for example, when he was outclassed by Tatsumaki during the encounter of Dark Matter Thieves aircraft. He is a very caring, wise man with honor and pride, and has a great affinity for his brothers and other heroes. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tanktop Master is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. There, he recognizes Saitama's name, but is unable to recall where he had heard it. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tanktop Master attempts to assist Tatsumaki in defeating the alien UFO, but backs out when he realize that he was outmatched by Tatsumaki's psychic ability. Hero Hunt Arc He reappears in the Hero Hunt Arc assisting his brothers and License-less Rider against Garou. While battling and holding an edge over Garou, Tank Top Master has a somewhat fishy and familiar feeling about Garou, having his instincts tell him to finish Garou off because of Garou's villainous aura. This continues until License-less Rider stops him from finishing Garou because License-less Rider believes Garou has already taken enough of a beating. Although his brothers disagree, Tank Top Master agrees and allows License-less Rider to tell Garou not to hunt heroes again. However, Garou chooses not to stop, stating his plan hasn't changed a bit. This leads to Tank Top Master attacking Garou again, but this time Garou decides to not hold back. No longer holding back, Garou manages to easily subdue Tanktop Master with his techniques. Afterwards, Garou reveals his identity to Tanktop Master. Tanktop Master and License-less attempt to stop Garou from brutally injuring Tanktop Master's brothers. Unfortunately, they are no match against Garou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Tanktop Master's brothers attempt to stop Garou on their own but are easily beaten down as a result. At the hospital, he's in the same room as License-less Rider who was being visited by Saitama, who starts discussing Garou's appearance and abilities. Later, Tank Top Master joins the discussion, stating that it was Garou's fluid technique that made him so well-suited to fighting the heroes, who were otherwise more used to monsters leveraging their brute force to bring about destruction. Saitama recalls Tank Top Master's name, but only remembers him as "the guy who got beaten the hardest", much to Tank Top Master's displeasure. Tank Top Master then goes into detail about Garou's ability to turn a hero's power back on himself, no matter how much power he may possess, causing Saitama to be excited at the prospect of fighting a worthy enemy. Tank Top Master and the other heroes would later be unwittingly avenged by Saitama, who is assaulted by Garou while trying to buy a wig, but easily knocks out his perpetrator without knowing his identity. However, this does not stop Garou and only puts a temporary halt on his hero hunt. Abilities & Powers Tanktop Master, as an S-Class hero, is one of the strongest heroes in the association. In his fight with Garou, he was able to harm Garou, who was able to defeat elite A-Class heroes with ease. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Tanktop Master possesses great physical ability. This can be seen when he hurls a large concrete block at a great distance towards the Dark Matter Thieves' aircraft. He was able to shake the ground with the punch, causing Garou to be dizzied. Unlike his fellow Tanktops, he was able to defeat one of Bofoy's drones with a suplex. Enhanced Speed: Tanktop Master was fast enough to catch Garou by surprise in their fight, able to hit him with a speed that shocked Garou. Techniques Tanktop Master apparently mastered the 'versatility' of the Tanktop. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Tanktop Master unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He then charges his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. *'Tanktop Punch': A seemingly normal punch, although, according to Tanktop Master's many brothers, his tanktop's "versatility" doubles its power. Quotes *(Referring to Garou) "Did I hold back too much because he's human? No...this guy...is he even human?" Trivia * Tanktop Master's seiyuu on the upcoming anime is Katsuyuki Konishi, known for the voices of America, Tsumugu Kinagase, Kamina, Kotaro Amon, Volfogg etc. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Leader Category:Male